The Unforgettable Trip
by KiD Ent
Summary: Franklin, an easy going Brit, is in Canada vacationing with his cousin, but when he finds out the local wolves there can talk what will he do? Release this to the public? Return to the UK thinking he's gone mad? If not how long can he keep such a huge secret? Profanity! (Adult Themes)
1. Cousin Joseph

_A/N-_

 _Hello everyone I'm fairly new to this publishing business, so cut me some slack and bare with me. This is my first story, hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **ATTENTION:** I have recently made a plethora of revisions to this story (punctutation, capiltalization, and reworded certain sections) basically nothing major. You might have come across a piece of text (or maybe something else) that didn't make sense, but now that i've adressed that i'm not asking you to go back and re-read the entire story, but if you wish to go back and re-read a certain part you didn't understand, it should be corrected. _THANK YOU_

-KiD

* * *

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Franklin- "Where did I put that stupid charger?"

Franklin said puzzled while looking for his phone charger. Its 5:56 AM in the UK and his flight leaves at 6:30 AM. He is visiting his cousin Joseph in Edmonton, Alberta.

Franklin's Mother- "Franklin, darling hurry up before you miss your flight."

Franklin- "I know mum but I've seem to have misplaced my charger."

Franklin's Mother- "Have you checked under your bed?"

Franklin- "No."

Franklin then scrambled into his room and got on all fours. He peeked under his bed and there it was resting next to an nike shoe box.

Franklin- "Found it!"

Franklin's Mother- "Great, now I've called a taxi for you and it should be here any minute now."

Franklin- "Thanks mum."

Franklin said while stuffing the tangled wire into his bag. Then he ran out of his room and was stopped by his mother.

Franklin's Mother- "But franklin, I thought you were going to wear that sweater I like."

She said while fixing his collar. Franklin was wearing an orange polo shirt and denim jeans. He was fair skinned and had a buzz cut with hazel eyes.

Franklin- "I know mum, but I'm kinda in a rush."

A car horn sounded outside.

Franklin- "Well that's my ride."

But just before he could make it to the front door his mother pulled him into a sloppy cheek kiss that left a bit of lipstick. He yanked away and groaned in disgust then he went outside while his mother stood in the door frame.

Franklin's Mother- "Have fun."

Franklin- "OK mum."

Franklin's Mother- "I'm going to miss you."

Franklin- "I know mum I'm gonna miss you too."

With that he got in the taxi and was off to the airport.

* * *

The plane landed in Vancouver and Franklin sat down on a bench at the entrance of the busy airport. Soon enough Joseph pulled up in blue dodge ram 1500. He got out to greet Franklin.

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Joseph- "What's up little cousin haven't seen ya in years."

Franklin- "Yeah I know right, is that your ride?!"

Joseph- "Yeah thats my babe ain't she beautiful. Got her last week, I call her Janine."

Franklin- "Cool."

Joseph- "Yeah let's get going man."

With that the duo got in the truck and made the long journey to Edmonton. Admiring the forestlands and snow covered mountainsides franklin noticed a roadside sign.

Franklin- "Now entering Jasper National Park?"

Joseph- "Yeah, beautiful ain't it."

Franklin- "Yes, it is."

Joseph- "Ever been camping before cousin?"

Franklin- "No not really."

Joseph- "Well were going t'night."

Franklin- "Woah, really?!"

Joseph- "Yeah right here in jasper."

After a long drive the two finally made it to Joseph's cabin. It looked very frontier-ish with chopped wood on the side and a smoke house. It didn't take long for them to pack and get ready to go camping.

Franklin- "Are you sure we got enough stuff."

Franklin said sarcastically while glancing at the mountain of stuff packed on back of Janine.

Joseph- "Of course we don't now, you ready?"

Franklin- "Yep, let's go."

Again Joseph and Franklin set out on another journey. They arrived at Jasper and immediately set up camp. Joseph glanced down at his watch and it read _11:57 PM_.

Joseph- "Don't know about you, but I'm gonna get sum shut eye."

Franklin- "Ok man."

After that, Joseph crawled into his tent. Then stuck his head out the entrance.

Joseph- "Oh yeah, put out the fire when you go to sleep."

Franklin- "Ok-e-doke scout."

* * *

Franklin said teasingly. After a while Franklin got really bored staring at the burnt melting marshmallow he purposely kept over the fire, so he took out his Samsung S4 and saw there was no reception. Then he heard something, something that sounded like a voice.

Franklin- "Uum, Joseph did you hear that!?"

Franklin said, frightened.

Joseph- "Yeah was probably nuthin go to sleep."

Said a low pitched groan coming from Joseph's tent.

Franklin- "Well I'm gonna go take a leak."

Franklin got up and went into the woods. After he got finished he heard the voice again. A bush next to him rattled and he jumped in fear. He pulled out his phone, turned on the flashlight and slowly crept towards the bush. Then it jumped out. It was a white wolf with lavender-ish eyes, the two stared at each other in silence for 5 whole minutes until.

Lilly- "Hello?"

Franklin- "HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! d-d-d-d-did y-you j-j-j-just s-speak?!"

Lilly- "Well, yeah, you did too."

Franklin frantically turned to run but was closthelined by a low hanging branch. Getting back to reality he started back crawling.

Franklin- "S-s-s-stay away f-f-from me!"

Lilly then started towards him. Franklin quickly drawn his .38 snub nose.


	2. Lilly?

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **Franklin's**_ _ **POV**_

Revolver drawn Franklin was aiming dead center between the eyes of the white wolf as it approached.

Franklin- "STOP, stay right there."

Lilly- "I don't want to hurt you i'm just being friendly..."

Then a huge red wolf lept out of no where and landed between them.

Garth- "Lilly I've been looking all over for you. Why are you interacting with this human!? Did he hurt you!?"

Lilly- "No, I just wanted to meet him."

Franklin watched wide eyed and amazed as he saw the two arguing. He realized this was his chance to slither away, but the red wolf turned around and pounced on him before he could get up. The force of the impact was so hard that it knocked the .38 from his hand.

Lilly- "GARTH! Nooo get off of him!"

Franklin tussled with the mighty beast until he could finally muster all of the strength he could to pin it down.

Garth- "Aaaargh! Release me you coward!"

Franklin- "Listen I'm not here to hurt anyone. I can't believe I'm saying this to a frickin wolf."

After that he got off of the velvet beast and sat against a tree to rap his head around what just happened. Then he looked at the time on his phone.

Franklin- "12:56."

He then held up his phone and saw that the white wolf was approaching him with something silver in its mouth **.**

Franklin- "Thanks, I need that."

Garth- "LILLY LETS GO."

Said the red wolf disappearing into the night.

Franklin- "Wait..."

Lilly- "Meet me here in the morning."

Garth- "LILLY!"

Lilly- "I have to go now."

Franklin- "Lilly?"

Franklin said to himself...


	3. Made A New Friend

Chapter 3

* * *

Franklin finally got off of the tree and headed back towards camp.

Franklin- "Damn, I must be going insane."

He finally arrived at the campsite and sat down. He looked at his phone and saw that it was at 56% so he turned off the flashlight. Then crawled into his tent.

 _ **Franklins POV**_

It was the crack of dawn and Franklin crawled out of his tent at the smell of frying eggs.

Joseph- "Good morning, how did ya sleep?"

Franklin- "I couldn't sleep at all over your snoring."

Joseph- "Ha, well, I slept like a baby. Oh yeah I called a friend and he's going to be joining us tonight."

Franklin- "Cool, but how did you get any cell reception out here?"

Joseph- "I didn't use my phone."

Then Joseph displayed a I little black block that had an antenna at the top of it.

Franklin- "You have a SAT phone?"

Joseph- "Yep had this life saver for a while now. I take it with me every time I go camping."

Then Franklin remembered something.

Franklin- "I'll be right back..."

Joseph- "Where you going?"

Franklin- "For a walk."

Joseph- "Cool I'll come with."

Franklin- "No, no, no its kinda personal."

He concluded, jogging off.

Joseph- "Personal?"

* * *

Franklin finally arrived at the exact spot he was at last night or so he thought.

Franklin- "Okay I'm here."

He said hesitantly. Then he turned around and there she was.

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Lilly- "Hello."

Franklin- "Umm, hi?"

Lilly- "I didn't think you'd show up."

Franklin- "Yeah me neither. Where's the other one?"

Lilly- "You mean my husband Garth, he's out patrolling, he has patrol duty every morning."

Franklin- "HUSBAND?! But wolves don't marry?"

Lilly- "Why not?"

Franklin- "Because, never mind...do all of you talk?"

Lilly- "Well yeah."

Franklin- "Oh my god I just can't believe I'm talking to a wolf. Why did you come out to me last night?

Lilly- "Because, I find humans interesting the rest of my pack sees your kind as a threat but I see a lighter side."

Franklin- "Wait the rest of your pack? How many of you are there?"

Lilly- "I don't know exactly...a lot I guess, but I have a sister her name is Kate, a mother her name is Eve; don't get on her bad side, and a father his name is Winston."

Franklin- "This is still a lot to take in."

Lilly- "Oh, I'm sorry...do you like turtles?"

Franklin- "Turtles?"

* * *

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Joseph- "Where is that guy he's been gone 10 minutes now."

Joseph said getting into his truck and turning on the radio.

 _Radio announcer- This is 97.8 KMA bringing you Daft Punks' smash hit Get Lucky..._

Joseph- "Aw man I love this song."

Then a black jeep caught Joseph's eye as it was fast approaching through the trail they came into.

Joseph- "There's rick."

The jeep parked along side Joseph's truck and the two got out their vehicles to greet eachother. Rick looked like a mountain man with a shaggy beard and whiskers; he had on a large coat wearing a coon skin hat.

Rick- "Man, you pick this spot every time we go camping."

Joseph- "So. Remember what happened last time we tried camping somewhere different?"

Then Rick closed one eye and cringed to remember what happened.

Rick- "Oh yeah, that. Where's that cousin you told me about?"

Joseph- "I don't know he's been gone damn near 20 minutes now."

Rick- "You think we should go look for him?"

Joseph- "Probably, if he isn't back by noon. He couldn't have went very far. Besides he said it was 'personal'."

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Franklin- "All that you do are turtles?"

Lilly- "Yep."

Franklin- "Well come here, let me show you something."

Franklin took out a coin.

Franklin- "Pay attention to the coin. Now I'm going to make it disappear."

He started doing tricks with his hands and the coin vanished.

Lilly- "Where did it go?"

Franklin- "I don't know but what's that behind your ear?"

He started to do tricks with his hands then the coin vanished.

Lilly- "How did you do that?"

Franklin- "Magic."

Lilly- "Wow."

Lilly said as her eyes glowed in curiosity.

Lilly- "Well I have to go now, Garth's going to be off duty soon and he'll be looking for me."

Franklin- "Ok, but same time tomorrow right?"

Lilly- "Yes."


	4. Impending Red Fury

Chapter 4

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Franklin started back towards camp. He arrived and sat around the fire with the two gentlemen.

Joseph- "There he is. Dude you've been gone a while."

Franklin- "Yeah, I know, nature around here is just so...profound."

Joseph- "Yeah right. Oh, Rick Franklin, Franklin Rick."

Franklin and Rick got up to exchange handshakes.

Rick- "I'm Ricky Zancu and i'm from Alaska."

Franklin- "Franklin Wellington the 3rd nice to meet you. So how long you and Joseph known each other?"

Rick- "Aah me and Joseph go wayyy back I even remember that time we went camping at..."

Joseph- "Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever. Franklin um, last night didn't you say you hear strange noises?"

Franklin- "Noises? Like what?"

Joseph- "I don't know you tell me."

Franklin unsure how to answer just sat staring blankly at Joseph, but his interrogation was interrupted by Rick.

Rick- "C'mon Joseph give the guy a break its his first time camping."

Joseph- "Oh...that's right."

Rick- "Of course and franky. Is it ok if I call ya franky?"

Franklin- "Yeah its cool."

Rick- "Ok did Joseph tell you that you were walking through wolf territory?"

Franklin- "Wolf territory?"

Rick- "That's right, did you see any?"

Franklin- "No, not really."

Joseph- "Well i'll be right back.""

Rick- "Where are you going?"

Joseph- "To get more fire wood."

Joseph strolled off into the wilderness. Afterwards Rick and Franklin engaged in a private conversation.

Franklin- "Whats his problem?"

Rick- "Ah its nothing, he's been this way every since an event that happened a while back."

Franklin- "Oh...what was it?"

* * *

 ** _Lilly's POV_**

Lilly arrived at her and Garth's den.

Garth- "Where have you been?"

Lilly- "Just out."

Garth- "Just out? lilly I know you've been with that human I can smell him on you."

Lilly- "But..."

Garth- "I FORBID you from ever seeing him again, and if you do I will FUCKING KILL HIM."

Lilly- "But..."

Garth- "THATS FINAL."

Lilly- "Why do you have to be so jealous!?"

Garth- "JEALOUS! This has nothing to do with jealously, look lilly im just trying to protect you and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know how to continue living without you."

Lilly- "Garth I love you to but we both have interest and if we want to keep an healthy marriage we have to fulfill them."

Garth- "Lilly I know that but I don't trust that human and I care for you, so you are still forbidden from seeing him."

Lilly could feel herself welling up with tears.

Lilly- "You care about me but you don't care about my thoughts or feelings."

With that lilly ran and vanished into the night.

Garth- "LILLY! i'm sorry..."

She was already to far into the distance to hear his cries of remorse.

* * *

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Rick- "And to this day he swears up and down that a wolf talked to him."

Franklin stood in awe from the story that Rick told him.

Franklin- "But what if they could talk."

Joseph- "Nonsense, you're starting to sound like your cousin now, so i'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him, if animals can talk dragons can surf while playing guitar."

Franklin managed to utter a chuckle.

Franklin- "Joseph's been gone a long time now does it really take that long to get firewood?"

Rick- "Don't worry he's ok, but its either that or you both share a bad habbit of taking 'nature' walks at the wrong time of day. Well i'm gonna get some shut eye if he isn't here by 12:30 wake me."

Franklin- "Ok."

Franklin looked up through the forest canopy and gazed at the starry moon-lit night. He then noticed a disturbance in the brush.

Franklin- "Must be Joseph."

He went to go investigate.

Franklin- "Joseph? That you?"

Lilly- "No, its me."

Franklin- "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Lilly- "Nothing...can I stay here for a while just until the morning"

Franklin- "I...I...I don't know..."

Lilly- "Please?"

Franklin- "Ok, ok, look theirs my tent go inside don't say a word, don't come out."

Lilly- "Ok, and thanks."

Franklin- "Don't mention it."

At this point Franklin was about to walk back until he heard footsteps crack in the leaves behind him.

Joseph- "Who ya talkin to?"

Franklin whirled around in surprise.

Franklin- "DUDE DONT FUCKIN SCARE ME LIKE THAT. Where have you been!?"

Joseph- "You didn't answer my question."

Franklin- "What the hell do you mean 'who i'm talking to'? It took you that long to get three blocks of wood?"

Joseph- "That's not important, you know what, never mind."

Then the two sat around the fire and stared at it in awkward silence.

Franklin- "Well i'm going to sleep."

With that Franklin crawled into his tent and saw that lilly was curled into a little white ball so he stealthily slid into his sleeping bag.

Morning came quick and soundly. Franklin was deep asleep until he was awoken by something licking his face...

Franklin- "Heheeheh stop tha ahaha but mum _yawn_ I don wnna go tu scool t'day."

Lilly- "Wake up."

Franklin- "Huh, ok i'm woke."

Lilly- "I need you to come with me somewhere."

Franklin- "Yeah, sure."

Franklin crawled out of his tent only to see Rick and Joseph in their tents snoring their lungs out. They strolled through the forest until they reached Lilly's destination.

Franklin- "This is where you live?"

Lilly- "Yeah...wait, its Garth, hide!"

Franklin scrambled behind a large tree.

* * *

 ** _Garth's POV_**

Garth- "Lilly, there you are."

Lilly- "I thought you were on duty."

Garth- "I had to take the day off to look for you, Winston understood, but I got you something."

Garth reached behind his ear and displayed the gift.

Lilly- "A rose!"

Garth- "I know right, its the last one of the season and I found it, can you believe it? Wait, I SMELL SOMETHING, it's the human! You brought him to our home!?"

lilly- "I..."

Garth- "WHERE IS HE!"

Garth began to scan the surrounding area with his nose until he stopped in front of the tree Franklin was hiding behind. He could hear the growl of the large beast even standing behind the limited safety of it.

Garth- "Human I know you're here!"

Franklin apprehensively wrapped his fingers around the grip of the revolver in his pocket.

* * *

 _Where did Joseph go? What's going to be the outcome of Franklin and Garth? Stick around..._


	5. A Near Death Experience

Chapter 5

* * *

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Garth- "HUMAN YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO COME OUT".

Franklin's face turned pale from the thought of the wrath that might be inflicted upon him if he stepped from behind the safety of the tree.

Lilly- "Garth stop!"

Lilly exclaimed standing behind her mate in protest.

Garth- "FIVE"

Lilly- "Please!"

Garth- "FOUR"

Lilly- "You don't understand!"

Garth- "THREE, TWO, ON..."

Before the angry wolf could take action Lilly acted swiftly, placing herself in front him to stop his advancement.

Garth- "Lilly, move".

This act of courage astounded Garth, for he had never known her to be this brave. Of course he helped bring her out of her shell and stray away from her timidness, but this was another side he'd never seen.

Lilly- "NO!"

Garth- "Why are you defending this fucking human!?"

Franklin new at this moment he had to do something, and do it fast. Without thinking he stepped from behind the tree.

Franklin- "OK, ok i'm out"

Garth- "Rrrrrgh! I'm gonna kill YOU!

In an act of what looked like super strength he jumped straight over lilly clearing her like a hurdle. Franklin saw it as if it were in slow motion the huge red wolf diving for his neck with brute force. The last tussle he had with the red ball of rage; managed to survive it by pure luck, but this time Franklin's chance of survival was miniscule as if god was looking down and saying "you're on your own bud". He had to do something but it was to late. the mass struck him like a raging bull and he landed on his back with a thud. The razor sharp canines were millimeters away from his neck but the only thing Franklin could do was push away at the red beast's chest with little resistance, Then a thought struck his mind like a 50 caliber bullet. He began to rub up and down the beast's stomach and chest and he saw the jerks for his adams apple stop slowly; it was working! Franklin saw his chance, flipped the beast on its back and rubbed rapidly now.

Garth didn't no what was going on but he could not resist, it felt sooo good. his right leg began to kick like crazy.

Garth- "HUMAN stop this now...pleeaasee."

Franklin- "Not until you change your mind about killing me."

Garth- "Nevarr!"

Franklin rubbed even faster now.

Garth- "OK, ok I promise to make your death lesssss painfull just stop pleasee."

Franklin- "Ah, ah, ahh not good enough."

Garth- "Ok, I promise."

Franklin- "You promise what."

Garth- "Not to k...k.."

Franklin- "C'mon say it"

Garth- "K...kill you"

He then took his hands away from the stomach of the now dazed and confused Garth.

Garth- "Wh...what the hell you do to me?

Franklin- "Every dog likes belly rubs."

Franklin got off his knees and turned around to see three wolves sitting while in staring in awe. It was Lilly, a grey one, and a tannish orange one; the grey one then broke the silence.

* * *

 _ **Garth's POV**_

Humphrey- "Ummm...what did I just see?"

Kate- "I have no Idea."

Garth- "Kate, Humphrey, Lilly how long were you all standing there."

Humphrey- "Pretty much every since it started."

Garth- "Oh, great! YOU ALL SAW NOTHING!"

"Understood."

The trio said in unison...


	6. Joseph's Secret Part 1

Chapter 6

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp...

 _ **Rick's POV**_

Rick finally awakes from his slumber and crawls out of his tent.

Rick- _Yawn,_ "oookay who's in charge of brunch?...Joseph?...Franky?"

Rick then crawled over to Joseph's tent and poked his head through entrance only to see an empty sleeping bag. He then got up, waddled over to Franklin's tent and lifted the flap; he eyed Franklin's empty sleeping bag in dismay.

Rick- "I wonder where those two could be?"

Afterwards he glanced down at his wrist watch that read _12:32 PM_. Sitting on the ground fiddling with a twig rick got an idea, he went over to his jeep and lifted the backseat to a display of arranged fishing poles.

Rick- "Guess i'm in charge of brunch."

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

Joseph had awoken; where ever Franklin was this early had baffled him but he didn't care, because every minute he spent without her felt like an eternity. Even though last night's consultation was short lived Joseph had already missed Sonya's silky soft light grey fur, and those eyes, those beautiful deep violet eyes. Trekking through the wilderness joseph had finally arrived at their secret meeting place. It was merely a small area of tall grass and few bushes here and there.

Joseph- "Sonya."

Joseph said eagerly, but she stealthily lunged from what seemed out of no where, struck joseph and pinned him on his back. Her sleek alpha body pressed tightly against Joseph's as they stared dreamily into each others eyes but she wasn't as mesmerized as Joseph for her eyes had always seemed to put him in an hypnotic state. Then it happened, the two exchanged a deep passionate tongue kiss, of course her tongue being longer than his added more affection to occasion.

* * *

 _Is this what joseph's been hiding? if so how long will it be a secret? also will Garth and Franklin resolve their differences? stick around..._


	7. Misunderstanding?

Chapter 7

* * *

 _ **F**_ _ **ranklins POV**_

Franklin sat on a log engaging in an puzzling conversation with the tannish and the grey wolf.

Franklin- "Soo your name is Kate and you're Lilly's sister right?"

Kate- "Yes, I'm a alpha and this is my mate Humphrey."

Humphrey- "That's ma name don't wear it out."

Humphrey intruded laughing at his own wit.

Kate- "He's an omega."

Franklin- "Wait if you're an alpha and he's an omega should you two not be together?"

Then Garth shot an annoyed glare at Franklin.

Garth- "What you have a problem with that, human?!"

Franklin- "No, no need to get all offensive, I just watch Nat Geo and Discovery sometimes and I just don't get wolf social hierarchy. I also would appreciate if you stop calling me human, I have a name you know.

Humphrey- "Then what should we call you mr. I have a name you know."

Lilly- "Of course; I never actually got your name."

Franklin thought for a second.

Franklin- "Hmm call me, Franky."

Garth- "Well Frank-ee don't you have some where else to be."

Lilly- "Garth why are you being so rude?"

Garth- "Well it wasn't my idea to bring him to our DEN."

Sensing an argument Franklin stood in apprehension.

Franklin- "If i'm being a nuisance I think i'll just leav..."

Humphrey- "Woah, woah, woah you two argue more than me and Kate, but I think this is the reason we are here in the first place, you see Winston told Kate that Garth told him that he suspects Lilly might be seeing someone else."

Kate- "And I thought psh, Lilly? impossible!"

Franklin- "Well...I hope i'm not jeopardizing your marriage or partnership or whatever you guys have going on."

Disgruntled by Franklin's statement Garth went and stood in front of Lilly as if to protect her.

Garth- "Nothing could ever break us apart, of course we can have our disagreements, but that's because I love her and because we're meant for each other."

Lilly- "Awww, Garth."

Garth faced his mate and took her into an heartfelt embrace.

Franklin- "I...think i'll go now."

Kate- "We have to go too, come on Humphrey."

Humphrey- "Oh, yeah we have to go pick up the kids form your psycho mother."

Kate- "I told you to stop calling her that, she might hear you one day."

* * *

Franklin arrived back at camp to Rick resting on a hammock that he seemed to have set up recently, and trout hanging from a dry rack.

Franklin- "So, you went fishing?"

Rick- "Yep."

Franklin- "Where's Joseph?"

Rick- "I don't know but I find it more relaxing to leave you two alone to your little adventures."

* * *

 _Stick around..._


	8. Joseph's Secret Part 2

Chapter 8

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

Joseph sat against a tree and stroked Sonya's soft fur as she lie across his lap.

Joseph- "I missed you so much."

Sonya- "Me too...but how long are you going to stay?"

Joseph- "I can stay with you all day."

Sonya- "No, I mean how long are you going to stay in Jasper?"

Joseph- "I'm not sure, though I am here with my cousin."

Sonya then gave joseph an uncertain look.

Sonya- "Do you sometimes think this is you know, a little weird?"

Joseph- "Wrong? I don't understand what's wrong about this, but I do understand true love."

They then shared another blissful kiss.

* * *

Jasper was growing silent as usual this time of year for it was nearing Autumn. Hutch, Candu, and Claws are doing some hunting for the now united packs. They stealthily crawled as they began to surround a lone caribou that they'd been stalking. Hutch gave the signal, Claws and Candu simultaneously sprung into the air and struck the unsuspected animal with thundering force causing it to hit the ground. Afterwards Hutch dashed for the kill shot, the neck. As they began to drag the reward back home something caught Hutch's eye, he trotted forward then stopped to observe a small clearing.

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

Hutch- "Hey guys, come check this out."

Candu and Claws approached hesitantly.

Claws- "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

Candu- "Yeah, what's that human doing with Sonya?"

Hutch- "I knew it was something off about her, but that's just deep."

Claws- "That's why I don't like Winston allowing new arrivals. As if we didn't have enough weirdos in the pack already, now this?"

Candu- "Should we report this?"

Hutch- "No just wait, for now."


	9. A Thoughtful Wonder

Chapter 9

* * *

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Franklin- "Well, guess I'm in charge of fire wood. I'll be right back."

Rick lazily gave him a thumbs up. Franklin picked up Joseph's tomahawk lying against his tent and walked back off into the wilderness. After a while he finally came across a reasonably sized oak. Hacking away at the trunk he began a personal conversation.

Franklin- "Well, well, what time I've been having. I mean, talking wolves? What the hell have I been missing! I need to camp more often..."

Lilly- "Hey."

Franklin spun around in shock gun drawn.

Franklin- "HOLI SHIT!"

Lilly- "I'm soo sorry, did I scare you?"

Franklin- "Nah, its o,k that's just gonna take some getting used to."

Franklin sat down against the half axed trunk and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Franklin- "so how you and Garth patch things out?"

Lilly blushed a deep pink.

Lilly- "Well we...we umm..."

Franklin- "That's ok, I'd rather not know...soo how is it out here in open nature."

Lilly- "What do you mean?"

Franklin- "You know, the freedom the tranquility."

Lilly- "Well it's pretty simple I guess, in the pack you have to know your place and responsibility other than that it has it's freedoms, much less tranquility, but how is it out there in the human world? I bet life is much easier, right?"

Franklin- "Psh I wish, in London there's cars far beyond the eye can see, crowded streets and businesses, but if you look beyond all of that it seems to have a beautiful glow that can be seen from miles around."

Lilly- "Hmm, sounds noisy."

Franklin- "Hehe, yeah it can be a bit noisy."

Lilly- "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Franklin- "Yeah tomorrow, same place same time right."

Lilly- "No, not really, Garth said it's ok if we hang together, but if you want me you know where to find me."

Franklin- "Of course."

With that Lilly trotted off and Franklin resumed his task.

* * *

 _Stick around..._


	10. Joseph's Secret Part 3

Chapter 10

* * *

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Franklin returned back to camp carrying wood stacked nearly to his chin. He put them down and stacked most of them neatly, while tossing a couple of blocks into the dwindling flame. Rick lie perfectly still on his hammock, hat over his face, hands behind his head.

Franklin- "Rick"

Rick- "Yeah, Franky?"

Franklin- "When are we gonna do something together, you know just the three of us like go hiking or canoeing or something."

Rick- "That's a good question, we'll ask Joseph when he gets back."

Franklin- "How long do you think that's going to be?"

Rick removed the hat and looked at his wrist watch.

Rick- "Well its ten-thirty now, i'd say he'd be back right around 12:00."

Franklin- "What could he possibly be doing out there?"

Rick- "Beats the hell out of me, but don't worry he does this all of the time, get some sleep."

Franklin- "Well, if you say so."

* * *

 _ **Josephs POV**_

Joseph lay on his back staring straight at the stars with sonya at his side.

Joseph- "I better get going."

Sonya- "Wait...stay with me."

Joseph thought for a minute but before he could answer Sonya let out a couple of whimpers.

Sonya- "Don't make me beg."

Joseph hated when she begged no matter what it was about she'd always win, for Joseph wasn't completely immune to her begging.

Joseph- "Ok, ok i'll stay but just for tonight, that gets me every time you know but what do we do now?"

Sonya- "Haha, yes I know, I also know something we CAN do on such a beautiful night."

Sonya shot an erotic glance at Joseph with only one intention in mind...

*I AM SORRY TO INFORM THE READER(S) THAT

THIS SECTION OF WRITING INCLUDES GRAPHIC

MATURE CONTENT (OF SEXUAL NATURE) THAT PORTRAYS

SODOMY/BESTIALLITY AND WILL NOT BE INCLUDED FOR YOUR

VIEWING PLEASURE IF THIS UPSETS YOU RETURN TO

ALPHA AND OMEGA CATEGORY CLICK FILTERS, CHANGE RATING

TO M(MATURE), AND FIND ANOTHER STORY IF NOT

CONTINUE READING. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.*

* * *

The morning came once again and Franklin was wide awake playing Temple Run 2 on his phone and its nearly diminished battery life.

 _ **Rick's POV**_

Rick- _Yawn_

Franklin- "Good morning."

Rick- "Did Joseph comeback last night?"

Franklin- "Nope."

Franklin said eyes fixated on the screen.

Rick- "That's typical."

Franklin- "Should we go look for him?"

Rick- "Na, he's ok, this happens too. In fact he's on his way back now."

Franklin- "How can you be so sure?"

Rick- "Franky, trust me if we go looking for him now, where ever the hell he is, we'd be on a wild goose chase."

Franklin- "Soo what do you suggest we do?"

Franklin said putting away his phone.

Rick- "Nun much, but if you are that concerned, you can go out find him yourself and I'll wait here."

Franklin- "I think i'll stay.

Rick- "Okay."

Franklin- "Yeah, wolves are enough I don't want to run into a talking beaver or something like that."

Franklin mumbled.


	11. Possibly Obvious

Chapter 11

* * *

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Joseph and Sonya lay cuddled up against a tree, blissfully unaware of the serenity that surrounded them and the attention of an steadily focused onlooker...

Joseph- "Babe last night you put the A in amazing."

Sonya- "You weren't so bad yourself hot-shot."

Joseph- "Hehe just like old times, right?"

Sonya- "Yeah, wait..."

Sonya then began attentively sniffing the air.

Joseph- "Is there something wrong ba..."

Sonya- "We're, being, watched."

Joseph- "Are you sure? We've been meeting here for months now and I don't think anyone has ever noticed us."

Sonya- "I guess you're right, but to be safe I think we should leave."

Joseph- "Ok, well alright if you say so, love you."

Sonya- "Love you too."

With that the two left in swift silence, as did the spy.

* * *

 ** _Candu's POV_**

Candu raced swiftly through the shallow forest until he reached his destination. He approached a den and walked through the entrance. Hutch sat patiently on his haunches while Claws lay relaxed eyeing Hutch as he walked in.

Hutch- "Report."

Candu- "The human and Sonya weren't doing much sir, aside from petty conversation."

Hutch- "And last night?"

Candu- "Trust me you don't want to know, but I think I've been compromised."

Hutch- "Dammit I told you to keep a safe distance, were you discovered?

Candu- "No, but you told me to get as much information I possibly could."

Hutch- "Ok, but from now on...Claws you're in charge of reconnaissance."

Claws- "What!"

Candu- "What!?"

Hutch- "Don't worry Candu you're going with her."

Claws- "Wait, what's in it for me I don't even care about the little weirdo or her bizarre love affairs."

Hutch- "Okay, okay I'll take up half of your morning patrol shifts."

Claws- "Morning and evening."

Hutch- "Alright morning and evening, deal?"

Claws- "Deal."

Candu- "May I ask, why is this so important to you?"

Hutch- "In time Candu, in time..."

* * *

 _ **Rick's POV**_

Rick is adjusting his fishing poles while Franklin is fumbling around with something in his tent, then Joseph stumbles into camp.

Rick- "Well there's the aimless wonderer. You're gonna give your cousin a heart attack with these disappearing acts."

Rick said jokingly.

Franklin- "Honestly Joseph we've been out here for 5 days and we've done absolutely nothing together."

Franklin said with his head protruding from the tent.

Rick- "I have a solution."

Joseph- "Go on"

Rick- "How about from now on none of us leave camp, unless it's for a very important reason."

Franklin- "I agree."

Rick- "Well, Joseph?"

Joseph thought for a minute while rubbing his chin.

Joseph- "Agreed."

* * *

Crickets chirped throughout the night as trio sat about the campfire.

Franklin- "Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.

Joseph- "Stop it."

Franklin- "What?"

Joseph- "Well, Franky how was your camping experience so far?"

Franklin- "Hmm, well, it was rather interesting..."

* * *

 _Stick around..._


	12. Mystery?

Chapter 12

* * *

Bang! Bang! Ding! Bang! Was the sound Rick made as he pranced around Joseph and Franklins tents' striking a stick against a frying pan.

 ** _Rick's POV_**

Rick- "Wakey, wakey, happy campers. We're going hiking."

Franklin crawled out of his tent and Joseph followed wrapped in his blanket like a burrito.

Franklin- _Yawn_ "Hiking, you say?"

Joseph- "Ughhhh, what time is it?"

Joseph said, rubbing his eyes.

Rick- "My friend it is approximately, six forty-one; what a better time to catch the morning sun."

Franklin- "Well aren't you a kindred spirit."

Rick- "Of course Franky now let's get packed."

* * *

 ** _Kate's POV_**

Kate- "Humphrey wake up."

Kate said while shaking her deeply sleeping mate.

Humphrey- "Okay, Okay I'm awoke.

Kate- "Good now you have to take the kids over to my mothers."

Humphrey- "Why so early? You don't have patrol until noon."

Kate- "I know but I heard an distress howl, I have to go investigate."

Humphrey- "Well...an alphas duties never end I guess. I'm gonna get a little more shut eye."

Kate- "Alright, I'll be right back and no hanging out with friends until I get back."

Humphrey- "Ok."

Kate- "If I'm not back in time and you decide to go out, don't leave the kids unsupervised."

Humphrey- _Yawn_ "Gotcha."

Kate- "And if..."

Humphrey- "Bye, Kate."

With that Kate left the den and set off into the distance. She shortly arrived on scene to see a wolf lying on the ground that seemed to be injured but breathing, Garth, and Shannon, an alpha from the eastern pack.

* * *

Kate- "What happened here?"

Garth- "Not sure, i arrived shortly before you did, but Shannon was here earlier."

Kate turned her attention towards Shannon who seemed to be closely examining the injured wolf.

Kate- "What happened to him?"

Shannon- "He was attacked."

Kate- "By what?

Shanon- "I don't know. I also don't see any scars or visible bleeding so it had to be blunt force."

Kate- "He was struck?"

Shannon- "Afraid so."

Kate- "Is he eastern?"

Shannon- "Probably so, but i don't know him."

Kate looked into the half open eyes of the dazed wolf.

Kate- "CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU HURT?"

Unknown wolf- "Umi...fy...umi...I'm...no..her..yet!"

Garth- "What the hell was that!?"

Kate- "He's delirious. Take him to the healers den."

Garth- "On it."

Kate- "Good I'll be there. In the mean time I need as much information you can gather if he's conscious before I come."

Shannon- "I'll try."

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Joseph sat rummaging through his travel pack while Rick coiled rope.

Franklin- "I've never been hiking before."

Franklin said with his chin propped on his hands staring at the two intently.

Rick- "Oh you're just going to love it. You see that over there."

Rick pointed towards an tall tree covered hill.

Franklin- "Gee, that looks...steep and unforgiving."

Joseph- "That's the fun part."

Rick- "You're not afraid of heights Franky? Right?

Franklin- "Rubbish, I flew on a plane to get here. It just seems a bit challenging."

Rick- "That's the part you're going to love."

* * *

 _What happened to the unknown wolf? How will Franklin's hiking experience go? Stick around..._


	13. A Nearing Revelation

Chapter 13

* * *

 _*14 hours prior...*_

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Joseph- "Are you sure? We've been meeting here for months now and I don't think anyone has ever noticed us."

Sonya- "I guess you're right, but to be safe I think we should leave."

Joseph- "Ok, well alright if you say so, love you."

Sonya- "Love you too."

Joseph walked back through the wilderness surrounded by a bewildered silence. Then a strangely familiar wolf approached him.

Aaron- "Hello Jacob."

Joseph- "Aaron."

Joseph said, irritably.

Joseph- "It's Joseph dumbass."

Joseph wasn't surprised that it was Aaron despite the fact that they rarely encountered each other. He was the long time ex of Sonya, but when Joseph would ask about their history she would give him the same story..."we were arranged to marry, even forced to be together that's why I abandoned my pack, but then I met you...", then again Joseph knew by instinct on one of those rare occasions he was to come across Aaron, there would be trouble.

Aaron- "Whatever."

Joseph- "What do you want?"

Aaron- "You've been hanging around my girl and I don't appreciate that."

Joseph- "SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL."

Aaron- "Woah, woah, woah no need to get upset besides she wasn't saying that when I came all over that pretty little face of hers. I'm just here to warn you that if I ever catch you with in 2 feet of her, me and my boys will tear you to shreds."

This filled Joseph with so much rage he shot a deadly glance that could have burned straight through the light brownish fur of the wolf in front of him. Without thinking Joseph made a mad dash and clipped the unsuspected the wolf in the muzzle as if he were kicking a field goal. The impact tripped Joseph as he fell to the ground, then Joseph clenched his ankle in pain, though Aaron was an averaged sized wolf he wasn't expecting a kick would hurt that much. He watched as Aaron tried to pick himself up but unsuccessfully collapsed.

Soon after Joseph got up and spat on the unconscious wolf in disgust. Joseph then stumbled into camp...

* * *

 _Is Aaron the mysteriously injured wolf? Is Joseph in SERIOUS trouble? Stick around..._


	14. Today Was (almost) A Good Day

Chapter 14

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Joseph- "How ya doin down there Franklin?"

Joseph asked looking down at Franklin as he hung nervously from his grapple line.

Franklin- "I..I...d-don't know."

Joseph- "Come on man chill, you're hanging from state-of-the-art triple braided nylon rope, you're perfectly safe."

Franklin- "Y-you sure?"

Joseph- "No, not really, just try not to wiggle so much and keep the line away from away pointy objects such as limbs and sharp petruding rocks."

Franklin- "Are you kidding me?! This cliff is covered in that stuff!"

Rick- "How long is it going to take you guys to get up here?"

Rick said as he peered from the top.

Joseph- "About five more feet."

Rick- "Well stop foolin around you're burnin daylight."

* * *

 ** _Hutch's POV_**

Hutch showed up to the scene at the healers den. Inside was Garth, Shannon, Winston and healers surrounding an unconscious wolf.

Hutch- "You sent for me sir?"

Winston- "Yes, I need you to gather a team to help Kate investigate the scene and what caused this."

Hutch- "Did he say anything, any information at all?"

Winston- "No, as of now he's unresponsive."

Hutch- "Well, I'm on it."

* * *

 ** _Lilly's POV_**

Lilly was strolling through the woods with Reba and Janice, engaging in casual gossip and secretive conversation...

Lilly- "No, really?"

Janice- "Yep."

Lilly- "Candy and Sweets?"

Reba- "Duhh."

Lilly- "Wow you two are definitely wild. I wonder how that must've even felt."

Janice- "Well...try to imagine..."

Reba- "What's that?"

Janice- "What's what?"

Reba- "On that ridge at the top, are, are those humans?"

Janice- "I don't see, ohh ok now I see them."

Lilly- "Franky?"

Reba & Janice- "Who?!"

The sisters said in unison.

Lilly- "Nothing."

Reba- "No you said something."

Lilly- "No I didn't"

Janice- "Yeah, whatever all in favor of being nosy."

Reba- "MEE."

Lilly- "Wait, no!"

Janice- "HA, two beats one, lets go."

Lilly- "But, but they're just humans."

Reba- "And we're just wolves."

Lilly- "But, but...they could have..."

Janice- "Guns?"

Lilly- "GUNS, yes they could have guns and bear traps and and other scary stuff..I'm sure, lets just do something else. How about we go pick some of those um, delicious berries you guys like to eat?"

Janice- "Why are you soo...fidgety?"

Lilly- "Pfft. Me? Fidgety? Naaww I'm not fidgety."

Reba- "Then let's go!"

Lilly unable to protest no longer finally relented.

Lilly- "Ugh, this can not end well..."

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Joseph- "Check out the view from up here."

Rick- "Beautiful, ain't it?"

Franklin- "Yeah, It really is. So, how do we get down?"

Rick and Joseph couldn't believe their ears, so they instantaneously burst into to hysterical laughter.

Joseph- "Haahhaha, we climb down genius!"

Joseph- "What, do you think some magical pony will appear out of thin air and take you back down on its back or somethin."

Franklin- "What about that slope? It looks much safer."

Rick- "Yeah but climbing down is much faster."

Franklin- "Well alright, if you say so."

Rick- "hehe, when I first saw you I knew it was going to be fun having you around."

Franklin- "Gee, thanks."

Franklin said sarcastically.

* * *

 _What will be the outcome of Lilly? Will Hutch find any clues at the scene also will he carry on with his plan? Stick around..._


	15. Not The Darkest of Nights

Chapter 15

* * *

 _ **Ricks POV**_

Rick- "Woah, woah watch your step."

Rick said as he slowly pulled Franklin to the ground. Afterwards he glanced up at the sky to an golden red sunset. Jasper stirred a bit before the night as howls rang out in the distance.

Rick- "Alrighty, guess that means its about time we start heading back."

Joseph- "Huh, that's funny."

Franklin- "What's funny?"

Joseph- "Think I might've misjudged the time."

Franklin- "Is that a good thing or a bad!?"

Rick- "Ah, stop your worrying Franky. Just be glad we decided on going hiking today and not tommorow."

Franklin- "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Joseph- "Tommorow's a full moon."

Rick- "Yep, you wouldn't wanna get caught out here on a full moon. Damn wolves go crazy; and howling all night."

Franklin- "Hm, well thanks for the memo."

* * *

 _ **Lilly's POV**_

Reba, Janice and lilly lay crouched behind a shrub as the human trio came on approach.

Reba- "There they are."

Janice- "What are they doing here?"

Lilly- "Okay we saw them, can we go now? Please?"

Janice- "Wait I'm gonna try something."

With that Janice appeared from the hiding spot into plain view.

Joseph- "And that is why you dont..."

Franklin- "HOLY SHIT!"

Rick- "Just..don't...move."

Franklin- "What do we do!?"

Rick- "Just..don't...MOVE."

* * *

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

Hutch finally arrives at the scene of the incident to an disgruntled Kate.

Hutch- "What have got so far?"

Kate- "Well there was a human here that's for sure."

Hutch- "That's odd. Are there any humans in the surrounding area now?"

Kate- "Actually, yes, about a short distance towards the east, but they are just campers."

Hutch- "You think one of them could have done it?"

Kate- "I have my doubt's, but I've met one of them."

Hutch- "Kate, you know how your father feels about human interaction."

Kate- "Yeah I know, but this one seemed a bit harmless. Though I don't know about the others with him."

Hutch- "OK, but I think..."

Kate- "We should just put this aside for the time being, besides the moon light howl is tommorow."

Hutch- "Well alright. Let's go inform Winston."

* * *

 _ **Franklins POV**_

Janice sat on her haunches curiously staring at the humans.

Franklin- "Move! Shoo! Get lost! Maybe I should throw a rock at it."

Joseph- "Bad idea."

Franklin- "Well I have a gun can I shoot it?"

Rick- "Are you crazy!? This isn't even gaming season. One firework will have park rangers all over this place and obviously I don't want to go to jail."

Franklin- "Well what do we do then?"

Rick- "Just don't move Franky it will go away."

Joseph- "It is getting pretty dark."

Lilly- " _Psst_ janice, what are you doing?!"

Lilly said in a slightly audible whisper.

Rick- "Heard that? There's probably more."

Joseph- "Ya think."

Rick- "I guess I'll try to do something."

Franklin- "Hey! What happened to 'don't move."

Rick- "Just be quiet."

Rick slowly crept towards janice.

Rick- "That's it, I'm a friend, don't bite my face off."

Janice turned around and trotted back off into the brush.

Rick- "There, problem solved. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Joseph- "Welp, better enjoy the walk back, tomorrow's our last day out here."

Franklin- "Wait, really?"


	16. The Grand Scheme

Chapter 16

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

The guys finally made it back to camp. It was well over past noon and the beautiful waxing gibbous rose in the sky as the night began to settle in. Rick was packing a few things into his jeep while Franklin was making the best of his phones dwindling power supply.

Franklin- "Dammit."

Joseph- "What?"

Franklin- "Phone just died."

Rick- "Well, this was fun while it lasted."

Franklin- "Yep."

Rick- "Well, guess I'll get me some shut eye. See you guys first thing tomorrow morning."

Rick crawled into his tent.

 _4 hours later..._

* * *

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

Hutch struck out into the cover of night. He climbed a rock and let out a distinct howl signaling a secret meeting. Candu showed up immediately while Claws came shortly.

Claws- "Ugh, what is it?"

Hutch- "I have a hunch that human and Sonya are meeting tonight."

Claws- "A hunch? You woke me because of an hunch!?"

Candu- "Shuushh, keep it down you'll wake someone."

Claws- "Shut up small fry!"

Candu- "Hey!"

Hutch- "Both of you stop."

Claws- "This is stupid, I'm going back to bed."

Hutch- "Wait."

But it was to late Claws was already disappearing into the night as she trotted away.

Hutch- "What ever we don't need her anyway. C'mon Candu."

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

The crickets of the night were chirping and the campfire was now but a glowing simmer. Joseph crawled out his tent and tip-toed past heavily resting Franklin and Rick. Joseph left the campsite and finally reached Sonya at their new meeting place as she lay against a log anticipating his arrival. Joseph then sat beside her and began stroking her soft fur.

* * *

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

Hutch- "Fuck, they have to be around here some where."

Candu- _Yawn,_ "maybe they just didn't meet tonight."

Hutch- "No, they did as a matter of fact I'm picking up a scent follow me."

Soon enough Hutch and Candu finally found Joseph and Sonya. Afterwards they hid behind a large trunk. Candu then got on top of Hutch's back to observe and gather Information.

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

Joseph- "What's wrong?"

Sonya- "Nothing, _yawn_ just a bit sleepy."

Joseph- "Oh, well I have to tell you something."

Sonya- "K, what's up?"

Joseph- "I'm leaving, tomorrow."

Sonya- "Really!? Why won't you stay longer?"

Joseph- "I would you see, but I brought my cousin out here with me and I have to get him home tomorrow."

Sonya- "Aww, well I'm gonna miss you."

Joseph- "Don't worry babe I'm just going to be gone a couple of days."

Sonya- "Still gonna miss you."

Joseph- "Want me to give you something to remember me by then..."

* * *

 ** _Candu's POV_**

Hutch- "What's going on?"

Candu- "I don't know, I think he said something about leaving."

Hutch- "Did he say when?"

Candu- "Tomorrow, I think."

Hutch- "Dammit, I need more time."

Candu- "O-m-g."

Hutch- "What's happening now?"

Candu- "They're kissing."

Hutch- "What!?"

Candu- "OH GAWD, now he's going down on her."

Hutch- "What the hell!?"

Candu- "Wait, don't move yet this is actually getting kinda hot."

Hutch- "Get off of me."

Candu- "Alright, alright yeesh."

With that candu got off of Hutch's back.

Hutch- "Now, never mind that, focus because we need ideas on how to keep him from leaving."

Candu- "But I also think he said he was coming ba..."

Hutch- "Be quiet Candu I'm trying to think."

Candu- "But."

Hutch- "I GOT IT. Now he had to have came out here in a car right?"

Candu- "Yeah, but..."

Hutch- "What happens when he goes back and his car doesn't work?"

Candu- "He can't leave."

Hutch- "EXACTLY."

Candu- "Yeah, but he sa..."

Hutch- "So Candu, you up for a bit of vandalism?"

Candu- "Uumm."

Hutch- "Just follow me we have to find the campsite."

* * *

The blue jays of jasper tweeted symphonic songs as the morning crept on the horizon. All was well and peacefull until...

Joseph-"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Franklin and Rick quickly scrambled out of their collapsed tents to see Joseph hugging the hood of his truck crying dramatically.

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Franklin- "DUDE WHAT DAFUQ!?"

Rick- "Joseph what the hell is going on!?"

Joseph- "JAN-N-NINE!"

They quickly ran over to see what Joseph was talkin about. The interior of Janine was just an total wreck. Rick tried to start it but all it made was just a couple of clicking sounds.

Franklin- "Um, Rick you might wanna come check this out."

Franklin said while surveying Rick's jeep.

Rick- "Ahh shit!"

Rick ran over to his vehicle and saw that it was in no better shape than Joseph's truck. He also tried starting it and it didn't make any noise at all.

Rick- "GODAMMIT! Fucking wolves."

Franklin- "Wolves? Looks like a gang of angry bears came through here."

Rick- "Nope, wolves, look at the claw marks. Besides bears would try to avoid humans. Yep, damn wolves must've been lookin for food."

* * *

 _Ha! What's next? What is Hutch's grand plan? And what will become of the unknown wolf? So many questions await, stick around..._


	17. Moonlit Mystery Part 1

Chapter 17

* * *

 _ **Joseph's POV**_

Joseph and Rick were investigating their vehicles while Franklin sat staring blankly at the charred spot wear the campfire used to be.

Franklin- "I think we should call someone."

Joseph- "I would've done that about thirty minutes ago you see, but i can't find my frickin SAT phone."

Rick- "Well fuckin shit Joseph, you choose to come here every time, despite the fact that is clearly to damn close to wolf territory!"

Joseph- "Wait? You're blaming this on me!?"

The men now started towards eachother and Franklin began to looked at them in worry.

Rick- "I'm no scientist but i'm not the one that believes in talking animals!"

Joseph- "Now you're calling me a LIAR!?

Rick- "Well i ain't callin ye for sweet potato pie!"

Joseph- "YOU BASTARD CUNT!"

Joseph then tackled Rick and the two began to wrestle on the ground.

Franklin- "Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up!"

Franklin knew that words were not going to be enough to separate the two angry men, but he had no other alternative, so he pulled out his revolver and fired a shot in the air then another one.

Franklin- "Fighting won't solve a thing. If we are going to survive out here we can't start blaming eachother."

Rick got back to his feet and helped Joseph off the ground.

Rick- "Franky's right, i'm sorry Joseph."

Joseph- "Yeah, me too, wait did you just shoot that thing!?"

Franklin- "Yeah, so."

Joseph- "Did you listen to anything Rick said about that before!? Now we're screwed!"

Rick- "Joseph think about it, if park rangers find us were not screwed we're saved!"

 _2 Hours later.._.

* * *

The healers den was quiet for all of the hysteria died down since yesterday. The unknown wolf was starting to gain consciousness and began to utter moans of pain and agony. Allena, one of the healers, began to notice quickly went over to check on him.

 _ **Allena's POV**_

Allena- "Hello? Can you hear me?"

Aaron- "Y..yeah, ahh."

Allena then turned to Shannon who was right at her side.

Allena- "Go get winston."

Soon enough Shannon returned with Winston, Garth, kate, and other alphas and betas and they all gathered around Aaron in a semicircle.

Aaron- "W...where am...I?"

Kate- "You are in a healers den. What is your name?"

Aaron- "My name is Aaron. How long have i ahh, how long have i been here?"

Allena- "About two days. How do you feel?"

Aaron- "Ugh, i have an headache from hell."

Winston- "You were found half dead a short distance away from here, can you recall anything that happened to you?

Aaron- "I..I ahh, I dont remember."

 _6 Hours later..._

* * *

 _ **Humphrey's POV**_

Humphrey- "C'mon Kate we have to get ready for the moonlight howl."

Kate- "I know Humphrey but I have to take the kids over my mom's."

Stinky- "Mother why can't we go to the moonlight howl this time."

Kate- "I told you before, you kids can not go because you are still to young."

Humphrey- "Yeah, listen to your mother kids, after all things can get pretty R rated there."

Runt cocked his head in curiosity.

Runt- "What does 'R rated' mean?"

Claudette- "Yeah, what does that mean?"

Humphrey- "It means..."

Kate- "Alright, come on kids time to go."

* * *

 _ **Franklin's POV**_

Back at camp the trio sat around the campfire patiently staring and waiting.

Rick- "Damn they should've been here by now."

Joseph- "Maybe its slow response time."

Franklin- "Maybe they can't find us."

Rick- "I doubt that, park rangers are Canada's finest."

Franklin began to think about what Rick told him about Joseph.

Franklin- "Hey, Joseph, can i speak with you for a minute."

Joseph- "Um, ok."

Franklin and Joseph then walked over to the woods just beyond earshot of Rick.

Franklin- "Maybe..."

Joseph- "Maybe what?"

Franklin- "Maybe the idea of talking wolves may not be all that crazy."

Joseph- "What do you mean?"

Franklin- "I mean I spoke with one before."

Joseph then shot a critical gaze at Franklin.

Joseph- "Just one?"

Franklin- "Well i spoke with many of them, four to be exact and I think I might have an idea."

* * *

 _What is Franklin's plan? Will Aaron remember what happened to him and if he does what could this mean for Joseph? Will Hutch's grand scheme succeed? What is he hiding and what does it have to do with Sonya? Stick around answers await..._


	18. Moonlit Mystery Part 2: Hysteric Irony

Chapter 18

* * *

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

The full moon glistened upon the vibrancy of Jasper as couples and mates arrived at Moon light howl rock. Hutch observed this event nearby under a tree with envious eyes, while Candu sat next to him with an expression of pure boredom.

Hutch- "Change of plans."

Candu- "Huh?"

Hutch- "We expose that bitch at first light."

Candu- "Wait, what!?"

Hutch- "I'm going to tell Winston to call a pack meeting, everyone is going to be there even Sonya, and we are going tell everyone she's gone inter-species with a human. A law punishable by immediate exile."

Candu then looked at Hutch in irritated confusion.

Candu- "So are you telling me that this entire thing is just an exposè? And what do you mean 'we?"

Hutch face palmed in aggravation, begrudgingly looking for answer to Candu's questions.

Hutch- "Look just...just rondevu with me before the meeting."

Candu- "What ever man, I have an hot date with Sweets and I'm not gonna sit right here wasting more time with you."

With that Candu trotted off muttering something under his breath.

Hutch- "Sonya I loved you and you took my love and crushed it along with my heart, all for that fucking human, now you will feel my wrath."

* * *

Later on the wolves howled the night away in a beautiful harmonic symphony, which could be heard all the way back at camp. Franklin and Joseph sat around the fire while Rick was deeply asleep inside his tent."

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Joseph- "So what do you propose?"

Franklin- "I know this wolf, her name is Lilly and she's very nice. I say, I could convince her to tell some of her friends we could use help."

Joseph- "Good thinking, I'll admit we are too deep inside the wilderness to back track to the main road, and wolves can find civilization way faster than any human ever could."

Franklin- _Yawn_ "Then it's settled, I'm gonna get some sleep now."

Joseph- "Alright, see you in the morning."

The morning sky glowed an light bluish hue as the sun barely peeked over the horizon. Franklin eased out of his tent and crawled inside Joseph's tent to awaken him.

Franklin- "Rise 'n' shine, we have to get this done before Rick wakes up."

Joseph- "Oh, yeah, well let's go."

Soon enough the duo reached the den of Lilly and Garth, Garth being gone this time of day naturally. Lilly greeted her visitors and listened as they explained the circumstance of their situation.

Lilly- "Sure, we could probably help bu..."

Lilly was then cut off by an distinct howl that sounded off in the distance.

Lilly- "A pack meeting? That's strange."

Franklin- "What?"

Lilly- "Um...follow me."

* * *

 ** _Aaron's POV_**

Aaron noticed the healers den frenzied after that howl, nurses were leaving and even some patients.

Aaron- "I wonder what's the occasion."

Aaron said getting up to leave himself.

* * *

 _ **Hutch's POV**_

Everyone from the united pack finally arrived at the meeting field where Winston, Garth, and hutch resided on the stone at the center.

Winston- "Alright, everyone settle down. We've all gathered here regarding an important issue. I now turn you over to my beta and second in command Hutch."

Hutch- "I would like to start off by addressing the matter at hand. We've all been deceived by a certain member of our glorious pack."

Aaron shows up.

Hutch- "This particular member has in fact made relations, SEXUAL relations, out side of our species, with an human!"

The crowd erupts in various waves of mumbling, and skeptical conversation.

Hutch- "And her name is...Sonya!"

Hutch then points at Sonya who has an facial expression of pure horror and shock. Silence fell as every eye turned to look at the petrified she-wolf now crying tears of shame.

Winston- "Hutch, this is an serious accusation, do you have proof?"

Hutch- "Yes, I do indeed have a witness to these heinous acts. I would like to call out Candu to testify."

The wolves now shifted their attention toward the now nervous and wide-eyed Candu.

Candu- "I-I...um...well, you see, um..I actually want nothing to do with this..."

Lilly, Joseph, and Franklin finally arrived and the timing couldn't be better.

Hutch- "THATS HIM, THATS THE HUMAN!"

Hutch said now pointing at Joseph.

Sonya- "Joseph!?"

Aaron- "Joseph!"

Joseph- "Aaron!?"

Sonya- "Aaron!?"

Hutch- "Aaron?"

Garth- "Franky!?"

Winston- "Franky?"

Franklin- "OKAY, am I missing something here?!"

* * *

 _Stick around..._


	19. Drama Ahead

Chapter 19

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Franklin and Joseph stood among the shocked wolves, and in less than a minute four alphas had backed them into a tree.

Garth- "Stand Down, they're friendly."

Garth commanded and surely enough they receded from the terrified humans.

Aaron- "You got some nerve showing your face here Jackie. Embarrassing me in front of my girl!"

Joseph- "Shut the hell up Aaron! Sonya is not your GIRL."

Hutch- "Who the hell does Aaron suppose to be?!"

Sonya- "PAYBACK, Hutch payback!"

Hutch- "What the hell are you talking about Sonya!?"

Random wolf- "This is getting good."

Said as wolf talking to another as their heads dashed back forth between each individual that spoke.

Aaron- "Yeah, what the hell are you talking about Sonya?"

Joseph- "Yeah!"

Sonya- "Don't play dumb with me Hutch! All of the time that we were together I knew that you were cheating on me. So I used Aaron to get back at you."

Aaron- "So I was just a one night stand!? WHAT THE FUCK!"

The crowd then erupted into a deep suspenseful gasp.

Joseph- "But, Sonya you told me that you were arranged to marry Aaron."

Sonya- "I know what I told you Joseph...I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU, OKAY!"

Sonya said as another wave of tears ran down her muzzle, Franklin also passing out at such an unbelievable outburst.

 ** _Joseph's POV_**

Joseph- "Sonya, h-how could you lie to me, like this!"

Sonya- "I'm sorry Joseph, but do you still love me?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME!"

Aaron- "All of you guys need help! I'm outta this freak show!"

Joseph- "Whatever asshole! This is all your fault, and none of this would've happened if wouldn't have trashed my truck!"

Aaron darted around in offense.

Aaron- "What?! I never touched your stupid truck!"

Sonya- "Joseph?!"

Joseph- "I'm through with you Sonya, you..you whore! So who could've done it Aaron, if it wasn't you."

Hutch- "Me dickhead! I did, plus I left you a little surprise in the backseat."

Joseph shot a deadly glare at Hutch and he turned into a nuclear bomb with a timer that read 0:00:1.

Joseph- "ARRRRRRRRR, AAAAHHHHHH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUUU!"

Joseph then took Franklin's revolver with little effort and aimed it at the helpless wolf. When he pulled the trigger, Franklin simultaneously came back to consciousness and knocked the gun out of Joseph's hand, like a miracle, the bullet missed Hutch by millimeters, wicking just a single hair off the tip of his ear.

* * *

 ** _Winston's POV_**

Winston- "ENOUGH!"

Consequently everyone froze and quickly directed their attention towards Winston.

Winston- "Now that I have all of your attention, back to the matter at hand. Now, Hutch you accused Sonya of crime punishable by banishment, also with legitimate evidence regarding the circumstances. Is that your established claim?

Hutch- "Yes indeed, sir."

Winston- "Alright, does anyone here disagree with Hutch and would like to make a statement in Sonya's defense?"

Winston scanned the area but received nothing, but attentive staring.

Winston- "Ok, do you Sonya confess and take full on responsibility for your unlawful act?"

Sonya- _sigh_ "Yes."

Winston- "Lilly and Garth united the packs as one, So I turn you over to them to make the final ruling."

Garth met with his mate to discuss the haphazard situation and soon enough they reached a conclusion.

Garth- "Sonya...we've agreed to dismiss your case and relinquish you of your crime."

Afterwards the crowd burst into cheer and celebration.

Hutch- "WHAT?!"

Winston- "Everyone settle down, Hutch would like to make a final statement."

Hutch- "Like hell I do, I DEMAND A RE-TRIAL!"

Winston- "Sorry Hutch, all rulings are final, but you are entitled to an explanation on the decision. Garth, Lilly?"

Lilly then looked at Hutch.

Lilly- "Hutch, what they had was love. Discrimination on love is behind Jasper, remember a time when Omegas couldn't be with Alphas? Well who says the same can't be between a human and a wolf?

Hutch- "But Winston its pack law! They can't do this!"

Winston- "If I can remember, they're allowed to make exceptions. If you still disagree take it up with your new leaders, besides, I'm retired."

Hutch- "What about you Tony you've been sitting here this whole entire time. Haven't you anything to say about this?!"

Tony- "I'm getting to old for this shit."

Winston- "I couldn't have said it better, CASE DISMISSED."

With that the crowd of wolves slowly dissolved from the area.

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Franklin- "Finally, now let's get the hell out of here Joseph. I've had enough of Jasper for one week."

Joseph- "You and me both."

But before the duo could leave...

Sonya- "Joseph?..."

Joseph gave her a glance of disgust and started walk away, but was stopped by Franklin in the process.

Franklin- "Look man, we all make mistakes so go handle your business, she needs you."

Joseph- _sigh_ "Alright."

Franklin- "Good, now, I'll be at camp."

With that the men separated, and Jasper returned back to its previous tranquility.

* * *

 _(This_ _chapter was sorta kinda rushed :/ ) Now that all is solved, stick around for the conclusion of this awesome Epic in the next chapter, SEE YOU THERE!_


	20. Hogar, Dulce Hogar!

Chapter 20

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Franklin returned to camp at the sight of park rangers and police all over the place.

Rick- "There you are, dude there are like four search parties looking for you and Joseph. As a matter of fact where is Joseph? He's with you right?"

Franklin's- "Yeah, he's coming, but It sure took these guys long enough."

Rick- "Huh, turns out they knew we were here all along, hell they were monitoring our activity, y'know to check if we were hunting illegally or something like that."

Franklin- "Go figure."

Rick- "Yeah, well i guess you won't be going camping anytime soon, eh?"

Franklin- "Are you kidding me, this is best fun i've had ever."

Rick- "Glad you feel that way Franky."

Rick said walking away.

Franklin- "Pft, not on your life."

 _Two days later..._

Franklin found himself on another flight this time back to the United Kingdom. It landed at the airport and soon enough he took a cab home. On arrival his mother opened the door to greet him.

* * *

 ** _Franklin's POV_**

Franklin's Mother- "Oh, Franklin, you're here! Need me to help you with your bags?

Franklin- "No mum I got it."

He said getting his luggage out of the trunk.

Franklin's Mother- "Well hurry in, I fixed your room, and made your favorite supper."

Franklin- "Thanks mum, you're the best."

As the cab pulled off Franklin stood luggage in hand, and observed his house with grateful eyes.

Franklin- "Damn, it's good to be back home."

He said to himself...

 **End...?**

* * *

 _Well that's it everybody, special thanks goes out to bikerboy and everyone else that stuck with this story to the end. I understand that I might've left some of you clueless or even confused but that's ok, I planned a prequel and a sequel to this story but as of right now I'm still inconclusive about wether I should make them, only time will tell. Thank you for reading, (3,400+ views XD) this was quite an experience. (One last thing I made a typo in the previous chapter, fixed it now, no biggie.)_


End file.
